Talk:Barney Says Segment (A Fountain of Fun, 2003, SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-5040381-20140105134006
The Best Thanksgiving Ever I've Watched This 0 Aired Weekdays 6:30 AM Unknown on Disney Channel Next Episode Previous Episode Episode Overview Recap Cast & Crew Trivia & Quotes Episode Discussion 10 User Rating 2 votes Rate Now 0 EPISODE REVIEWS By TV.com Users Write A Review Episode Summary EDIT The Best Thanksgiving Ever It's Thanksgiving at the Big Blue House and every year, Bear prepares a wonderful Thanksgiving feast. There's all sorts of delicious food and Grandma Flutter and Doc Hogg are coming over to join the celebration. Everyone is very thankful for Bear's great feast, but Ojo wonders if there isn't more she can do to help. She becomes a sort of Thanksgiving commander and takes charge of the decorations and the Thanksgiving pageant. Ojo wants everything to be perfect, but soon finds things going outside her control. When it seems like all is ruined, Bear provides some reassuring thoughts on what the holiday is really all about. In the Shadow segment, Shadow tells the story of the very first Thanksgiving.less- Who was the Episode MVP ? Luna (Lynne Thigpen) 0 votes Tutter (Peter Linz) 0 votes Bear (Noel McNeal) 0 votes Treelo (Tyler Bunch) 0 votes Ojo (Vicki Eibner) 0 votes Shadow (Tara Moorey) 0 votes Share this Poll     Bear in the Big Blue House Listings Full Listings Sunday No results found. Monday No results found. Tuesday No results found. Fan Episode Reviews (0) REVIEW TITLE YOUR REVIEW Write a quick review to share your thoughts... Rate Now Cast & Crew: STARS EDIT Lynne Thigpen Lynne Thigpen Luna Peter Linz Peter Linz Tutter Noel McNeal Noel McNeal Bear Tyler Bunch Tyler Bunch Treelo Vicki Eibner Vicki Eibner Ojo Tara Moorey Tara Moorey Shadow See All Cast & Crew YOU MAY ALSO LIKE Ever Wonder How Cruise Lines Fill Unsold Cabins? This ... Ever Wonder How Cruise Lines Fill Unsold Cabins? This ... Lifestyle Journal What are the Drawbacks of a Reverse Mortgage? What are the Drawbacks of a Reverse Mortgage? liberty.iljmp.com 7 Healthy Foods that Turned Out to Be Unhealthy 7 Healthy Foods that Turned Out to Be Unhealthy mydiet.com 21 Hot Pictures of Kate Upton in Honor of Her 21st Birthday 21 Hot Pictures of Kate Upton in Honor of Her 21st Birthday Rant Sports i Episode Discussion . Submit There are no discussions for this episode right now. Be the first by writing down your thoughts above. Trivia, Notes, Quotes and Allusions FILTER BY TYPE All (20) Trivia (2) Quotes (18) Notes (0) Allusions (0) TRIVIA (2) ADD TRIVIA This episode includes a brief segment in which real kids talk about their Thanksgivign traditions. Some of them go to their grandmas' place, while others' cousins come over to visit. Some of them get to set the table. This episode features two songs --- "So Much to Be Thankful For" and "Thanksgiving With My Friends." They are tracks 18 and 19 on the album "Bear's Holiday Celebration" respectively. "So Much to Be Thankful For" is performed both solo by Bear and later on with everyone in the episode. QUOTES (18) ADD QUOTES Bear: Um, does anyone else smell something? (The others sniff.) Ojo: Uh, what's that burning smell? Bear: Yeah, it is a burning smell. Tutter: Yeah. Ojo: Oh, it's probably just the food. Bear: Oh, yeah. All: (gasp and react) The food!? Bear: (to the viewer(s)) By the way, could you leave a piece of pumpkin pie in your refrigerator for me? And don't forget the whipped cream. I love whipped cream. See you soon. Luna: I'm happy just be up here floating around with the sun and the earth. It's all a moon needs. Bear: Oh. That must be Grandma Flutter and Doc Hogg. Ojo: Oh, gee, Bear. Um, well, I hope this whole togetherness thing works for them too, 'cause, uh, we don't have any food. Ojo: But Bear, (singing) I wanted this to be / The best day in history. Bear: (singing) But don't you worry / Everything will be okay. Ojo: (spoken) It will? Bear: Ojo. (singing) It really doesn't matter in the least. Ojo: You mean it's not about a pageant or a feast? Bear: (spoken) No. (singing) And it's not who does the most / To be a gracious host / That makes this such a special holiday. Ojo: But I tried to make Thanksgiving / All that you could want and more. Bear: Just being with the ones I love / That's what I'm thankful for. Ojo: Oh no, Bear. The food, it's --- it's ruined. Bear: Oh no, it's not, Ojo. It's just a little overcooked. Ojo: Overcooked? No it isn't, Bear. It's just plain burned. The centerpiece wasn't right, the pageant wasn't right and now the food is ruined. How are we going to have Thanksgiving without good food? Tutter: (as a pilgrim in the pageant) Back on the ship! These guys don't like our act! I say we try Hawaii! Bear: Oh, Plymouth Rock! Ojo: Uh-huh. Bear: That's the rock the pilgrims landed on with their ship. It's a very important... rock. Shadow: (singing) Squanto was a member of the Wampanoag Tribe. Squanto: Hi! And what a tribe it was. Shadow: (singing) He lived in New England before the pilgrims arrived. Pip and Pop: We're a moveable centerpiece, huh? Ojo: (not at all impressed) A moveable centerpiece?! Pip and Pop: Exactly. Bear: (singing) Thanks for the honey / And thanks for the bees / Buzzing outside my front door / And I'm sure Tutter says "thanks" for cheese / So much to be thankful for. Bear: That's the wonderful thing about Thanksgiving. It's such a marvelous family holiday. Hey, Thanksgiving. "Thanksgiving." It's a big word and a special day for being, well, thankful. Ojo: I'll meet you guys upstairs for pageant practice at 04300 and 22. Ojo: All right, everybody, let's get this going. Pip, Pop, you make the centerpiece for the table in the living room. Pip and Pop: Right-o, Thanksgiving commander. Ojo: Thanksgiving commander. Hey, I sort of like that. Ojo: Don't worry, Bear. I, Ojo, promise to make this the best Thanksgiving ever. Tutter: (in adoration) Buttered string beans floating in a ch-ch-cheesy sauce. Tutter: And in some cultures, they actually carve and eat a turkey! Pop: How barbaric! Bear: What's that smell? It smells like cranberries and bread stuffing and... pumpkin pie. Mmm. Hmm? It's you! Ooh, tell me, is someone cooking Thanksgiving dinner at your house or do you smell this good all the time?